Amor Extraordinario
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito en un bar de Hamburgo será para Genzo Wakabayashi el comienzo de un amor destinado a ser extraordinario. 'One-shot' veraniego y romántico de mi OTP Suprema, 'precuela' de una historia que no he podido terminar. [Genzo x Lily]


**Amor Extraordinario.**

_Hamburgo, Alemania. _

El local no estaba lleno en su totalidad pero no tardaría en estarlo; era viernes por la noche y, por lo que él sabía, ese bar era uno de los más populares de la ciudad así que era casi seguro de que antes de las diez de la noche estaría a reventar. Además, en las cercanías estaba teniendo lugar la cena de gala de un congreso de químicos o de farmacéuticos o de algo que sólo los _Yaoyorozu-no-kami (8 millones de dioses)_ sabían, cuyos invitados se escapaban a cuentagotas a ese bar. Seguramente que cualquier cosa sería más divertida que estar en esa cena de gala, a juzgar por las expresiones de los que se fugaban.

Pero, a pesar de haberse felicitado por haber llegado temprano y darse el lujo de escoger un reservado, tras llevar media hora esperando por sus compañeros Genzo Wakabayashi, el aún titular portero del Hamburgo, se preguntó por quinta vez si no se habría equivocado de lugar. De lo que estaba seguro era de que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido, no era precisamente una persona a la que le gustara salir a beber en grupo pero Hermann Kaltz le había insistido mucho en que fuera y al final el portero acabó cediendo.

No era como si estuviese teniendo un año muy bueno y quizás era eso lo que le quitaba las ganas de festejar. Tras haber comenzado con el pie derecho en la Bundesliga, ganando todos los partidos y colocándose como un fuerte aspirante a obtener el título de ese año, el Hamburgo sufrió un descalabro al enfrentarse al campeón actual, el Bayern Múnich, precisamente gracias a Genzo Wakabayashi, quien imprudentemente abandonó su portería en aras de buscar el gol que le diese la victoria al equipo, lo que trajo como consecuencia que Karl Heinz Schneider aprovechara ese error para hacer su segunda y definitiva anotación (¡Y desde fuera del área de penales, para colmo!). Este suceso ocasionó fricciones graves entre Wakabayashi y el entrenador del equipo, pero curiosamente sus compañeros lo apoyaron pues casi todos coincidieron en que habrían hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar. Sin embargo, es bien sabido que en el equipo el que manda es el entrenador y ahora Genzo temía que estuviese en peligro su titularidad en la portería, aunque procuraba mantenerse optimista al respecto. Quizás por eso fue que terminó aceptando el ir a ese bar con sus compañeros, en cierto modo Wakabayashi sentía que se los debía por el apoyo incondicional que le habían otorgado.

_"Estás en el lugar correcto, Gen, no te preocupes"_, le había dicho Kaltz por WhatsApp. "_Nosotros no hemos llegado todavía porque hubo un accidente de tráfico y no podemos pasar, pero haremos todo lo posible para estar ahí cuanto antes. No te vayas a ir, prometiste festejar conmigo y más vale que cumplas tu promesa"._

– Sí prometí hacerlo, pero en este cumpleaños, no en el del año siguiente –bufó Wakabayashi, resignado–. De haber sabido que se iban a tardar tanto, busco algún pretexto para no venir.

Pero él sabía que no tendría más remedio que esperar. Tras mascullar algunas palabras de queja en japonés, el hombre acabó su tarro de cerveza de un trago; una de las muchas cosas buenas que Alemania tenía era que su cerveza era deliciosa y Genzo se sentía cómodo bebiéndola, aunque fuera del país prefiriera otro tipo de licor. Al dejar el tarro vacío en la mesa, el mesero que lo atendía, un rubio fornido con toda la pinta de ser alemán, se acercó rápidamente a él para saber si debía llevarle otro tarro, lo cual Wakabayashi aceptó. El rubio fornido se marchó a toda velocidad para cumplir su encargo, con la actitud de alguien que espera obtener algo más que una buena propina por sus servicios. Genzo estaba seguro de que el mesero lo había reconocido, sería difícil que no lo hiciera estando en Hamburgo, así que agradecía que no hubiese hecho un escándalo por eso porque lo último que deseaba era tener que lidiar con alguien que ansiara una foto suya o un autógrafo mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus amigos.

– Ésta es la última vez que acepto festejar tu cumpleaños, Kaltz –gruñó Wakabayashi, en voz baja.- El venir aquí ha sido, sin duda, la peor de las ideas…

En ese momento, entraron al bar un grupo de personas que reían y hacían escándalo; el japonés las miró de pasada, más por curiosidad que para saber si ésas eran las personas que él esperaba porque casi estaba seguro de que no lo eran, y desvió la vista en cuanto confirmó que había estado en lo correcto. Sin embargo, antes de que el grupo se dispersara, la puerta del establecimiento se volvió a abrir con un sonoro tintineo y entró por ella una joven cuyo rostro tenía la expresión de estar perdida o sumamente cansada, quizás ambas cosas. Había en ella cierto aire de vulnerabilidad que le llamó la atención a Genzo, quien la siguió con la mirada hasta la barra, en donde la mujer se instaló y pidió una bebida. Al quitarse su abrigo ligero, la joven dejó caer una larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro, que sacudió al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes con los dedos. Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, ella se había sentido muy agobiada por eso.

– ¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señor Wakabayashi? –preguntó el rubio fornido, confirmando que él sabía quién era Genzo dado que éste no le había dado su nombre.

– No, gracias –negó el portero, dándose cuenta con el rabillo del ojo de que podía hacer durar la cerveza por otro rato más, si se la bebía con calma.

– ¿Una botana, tal vez? –insistió el mesero–. Es gratis.

– Claro, está bien. –Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Era muy pronto para embriagarse, considerando que todavía no llegaban sus compañeros y éstos sin duda que iban a beber cerveza como si tuvieran hígados de acero, y Genzo tendría que estar a su altura si no quería que lo fastidiaran demasiado; además, si quería echarle un vistazo a la chica de la barra, lo mejor sería que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos para no perderla de vista aunque, ¿para qué querría observar a la chica de la barra?

"_Esto no es habitual en ti"_, le dijo una voz a su oído. _"Es linda, sí, pero tú no eres de los que se prendan de alguien a primera vista"._

"Supongo que no", se respondió Wakabayashi a sí mismo. "Pero, por lo que sé, todos los que dicen que 'no se enamoran a simple vista' en realidad sí lo hacen. Ahí tenemos de ejemplo a Schneider…".

De todos modos era demasiado pensar en amor a primera vista, la joven le había llamado la atención pero eso no significaba que se fuese a enamorar de ella. En realidad, lo único que el arquero deseaba era entretenerse en algo mientras aparecían Kaltz y sus otros amigos del Hamburgo, y hacerlo mirando a la recién llegada resultaba más tentador que perder el tiempo bebiendo cerveza a raudales. Para su fortuna, la muchacha se había acomodado de tal manera que Genzo podía ver parte de su perfil y el resto alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo bien a través del espejo que estaba ubicado en la pared del fondo, parcialmente cubierto por botellas a medio uso. Gracias a esto fue que Wakabayashi pudo darse cuenta de que ella tenía una bonita sonrisa de dientes muy blancos y de repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de saber de qué color tenía los ojos.

"Vamos, voltea", pidió el hombre, mentalmente. "Hazlo sólo una vez…".

Genzo fue consciente de que la chica pelirroja que atendía la barra, quien había entablado conversación con la recién llegada, ya había notado su interés por ésta pero no se inmutó. Admirar a alguien no era ilegal, al menos no en ese país, y él no planeaba hacer algo más que mirar a la chica de la larga cabellera castaña mientras se acababa su cerveza.

Sí, eso sería todo. ¿Verdad?

Y entonces la chica volteó a mirarlo, quizás debido a que la barista pelirroja la puso sobre aviso; Genzo supo de inmediato que la joven de la larga cabellera castaña se había girado para verlo a él, a pesar de que ella lo hizo de una manera tan sutil que él no lo habría notado de no ser porque no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. La mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos, estableciendo un contacto visual que Wakabayashi no rompió y en donde pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos eran oscuros y sus facciones muy finas, aunque no germánicas, quizás la chica era española o árabe tal vez, Genzo no lo habría sabido definir bien, lo que era seguro era que ella era tan extranjera como él y eso le agradó. No hay otra cosa que entusiasme tanto a un extranjero como encontrar a otro que está tan "fuera de lugar" en un sitio ajeno. A pesar de que la chica no sonrió, Wakabayashi notó en sus ojos que la había impresionado tanto como ella a él.

"Me gusta", pensó Genzo, sin sorpresa alguna. "Aunque creo que eso lo supe desde que la vi entrar…".

En ese momento, Hermann Kaltz le mandó otro mensaje para advertirle que iban a tardarse un poco más pues el accidente vial estaba lejos de resolverse, pero por primera vez en la noche, esto a Genzo no le molestó.

"Kaltz, viejo amigo, tárdate todo el tiempo que quieras", pensó Wakabayashi. "He encontrado en qué ocupar mi tiempo…".

Él no sabía todavía hasta qué punto sería cierto eso.

Para ese entonces, la joven ya había regresado a su posición original y había pedido otra bebida. Quizás estaba esperando a alguien pues no era lo habitual que una mujer bebiera sola en un bar un viernes por la noche, como no fuera que estuviese buscando compañía. ¿Sería ése su caso? No, Genzo de inmediato descartó esa teoría, probablemente porque ella iba vestida de manera demasiado elegante como para estar en un bar, más bien parecía como si se hubiese escapado de alguna fiesta, además de que su actitud no parecía ser la de una persona que buscara compañía.

_"¿Desde cuándo te da por hacértelas de detective?",_ se burló su voz interna. "_Wakabayashi Genzo le hace la competencia a Sherlock Holmes"._

Genzo sonrió ante su propia estupidez y se comió un puñadito de cacahuates mientras analizaba a la barista. Ésta le lanzaba miradas insistentes y amenazadoras, como si estuviera advirtiéndole que más le valía no acercarse a su amiga o lo pagaría. Pero Wakabayashi no desvió la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a rechazar un duelo ni mucho menos a sentirse intimidado, así que entró con gusto en esa batalla en la que la pelirroja tuvo que ceder, aunque había que reconocer que lo hizo por su trabajo. Aún así Genzo se sintió complacido, pues a pesar de todo era un hombre muy engreído.

La joven de la larga cabellera castaña pidió otra bebida y se levantó; sin lanzarle ni siquiera una mirada de compasión, ella atravesó el bar con gracia para ocupar el último privado vacío, ubicado en el otro extremo a aquél en donde se encontraba Genzo. Fue en ese momento cuando él se dio cuenta qué fue lo que le atrajo de esa joven en primer lugar y era su porte elegante y tranquilo, la manera en cómo se movía esquivando a la gente casi como si tuviera radar, como si nadie más que ella estuviese en el bar o como si poseyera la capacidad de hacer que nadie existiera con sólo ignorarlo. Curiosamente, también Genzo estaba siendo ignorado por ella y eso le hizo preguntarse si la habría perturbado con su insistencia o si sería que ella estaba esperando a alguien y no quería darle a entender que podía suceder algo más.

Esto podría haber decepcionado a cualquier hombre promedio, pero no a alguien como Genzo Wakabayashi; sintiendo que ese desdén por parte de la joven era una especie de reto, decidió aceptarlo y ser más asertivo, pese a ser bastante inexperto en las cuestiones amorosas. "Vi sus ojos y ellos me confirmaron que no es que no esté interesada en mí", pensó él. "Quizás sólo necesito ser más directo".

El japonés entonces levantó la mano para llamar la atención del rubio fornido, quien se apresuró a llegar junto a él.

– Dime una cosa: la chica de cabello largo y oscuro que estaba en la barra, ¿viene sola? –preguntó–. ¿O está esperando a alguien?

– Vino sola y, hasta donde sé, no está aguardando a que alguien llegue –respondió el rubio fornido, sorprendido por la pregunta de su famoso cliente–. Creo que se escapó de la fiesta que hay en el salón que está a un par de locales de distancia.

– Entiendo –aceptó Wakabayashi, complacido, y entonces se arriesgó a hacer algo inaudito: poner en práctica una de las muchas tretas que le había visto hacer a Kaltz–. ¿Sabes qué está tomando?

– No, pero puedo averiguarlo –contestó el mesero.

– Bien. Cuando lo hagas, invítale un trago de mi parte –ordenó el portero–. Y hazle saber que viene de mí.

– Muy bien. –El rubio fornido reprimió una sonrisa, tras lo cual agregó en voz baja–. Pero eso no le va a agradar a Jen…

Genzo estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Jen pero al final decidió que no le importaba. No creía que el mesero estuviese hablando de la chica pero, si era así y las cosas salían como las había planeado, él mismo tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven de larga cabellera castaña empujó la puerta y entró al bar con aire de estar perdida, aunque en realidad trataba de acostumbrarse al brusco cambio de ambiente y a la penumbra del lugar. Rara vez iba sola a lugares que no conocía, como ése, pero a esas alturas no le importaba este detalle pues sentía una necesidad muy grande de escapar y de olvidar el mundo que quedaba del otro lado de la puerta. Sin prestar atención a nadie, pues no iba en plan de conocer gente, la chica se quitó el abrigo y tomó asiento en un banco vacío frente a la barra, tras lo cual pidió un mojito con mucho ron. La barista, una pelirroja cuyo cabello estaba cortado al estilo _punk_, le sonrió al pasarle la bebida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella necesitaba un poco de consuelo, y le dejó un poco de botana junto al vaso, algo que la chica de la larga cabellera castaña le agradeció con el corazón.

A pesar de saber que era una mala idea, la doctora Lily Del Valle había aceptado acudir a la cena de gala que se organizó en honor a los médicos asistentes al Congreso de Urgenciólogos de Europa, que estaba teniendo lugar en Hamburgo en esos días. Lily sabía que esas cenas de galas son, en el mejor de los casos, lugares para aburrirse hasta la muerte o, en el peor, para que los doctores más ancianos y experimentados se dieran a la tarea de cazar a los médicos más jóvenes, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres, realmente no había discriminación en ese punto, con el afán de llevarlos a conocer sus lujosas habitaciones de hotel. Sin embargo, sus compañeros le habían insistido a la joven para que acudiera y ésta acabó cediendo ante la presión, a pesar de saber que era una mala idea. No, ésa fue sin duda la peor de las ideas, considerando que ella ya sabía de antemano que no la iba a pasar bien ahí. Tras tolerar el acoso del jefe de departamento de Urgencias del Centro Médico de la Universidad de Hamburgo durante media cena, Lily se marchó del lugar sin avisar a nadie y se metió en el primer bar que encontró (al que también estaban fugándose otros tantos asistentes a la cena de gala), dispuesta a tomar unas cuantas copas que le permitieran olvidar lo sucedido.

– Al menos este mojito es excelente –suspiró Lily, dándole un gran sorbo a la bebida–. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día, lo cual es bastante deprimente.

Su celular vibró cuando uno de sus compañeros le envió un mensaje de Whatsapp para preguntarle en dónde se había metido. Lily lo ignoró y decidió apagar su _Smartphone _para evitar que la siguieran fastidiando, lo único que estaba dispuesta a hacer en ese momento sería beber dos o tres mojitos (quizás cuatro, el ron era en verdad muy bueno) y marcharse a su hotel para dormir el resto de la noche, sin pensar en jefes de servicios de Urgencias.

– El hombre del reservado de la esquina no te quita la mirada de encima –le comentó la barista, sorprendiéndola–. Si no quieres que te moleste, avísame y me encargaré de que no se te acerque.

– ¿Qué? –se sorprendió la joven doctora, que no esperaba un comentario así–. ¿Qué hombre? ¿De qué hablas?

– Del hombre que está en la mesa de la esquina, ya te lo dije –replicó la pelirroja, sin dejar de preparar los tragos que le habían encargado–. Moreno, rasgos asiáticos, mirada penetrante, brazos musculosos y bronceados. Parece ser de los que no se sienten intimidados ante nada, ya se dio cuenta de que yo ya me di cuenta de que te está observando y aún así no deja de hacerlo.

– ¿Estás segura de que me está mirando a mí? –cuestionó la doctora, quien a su pesar sentía cierta curiosidad–. ¿No serás tú la que le interesa?

– Oh, no, es seguro que te mira a ti –negó la pelirroja, reprimiendo una sonrisa–. Yo he estado moviéndome de un lado a otro y él no despega la vista de tu lugar.

– Ya veo. –Lily no supo cómo reaccionar.

– Ya te dije: si te molesta avísame y lo mandaré sacar –insistió la barista–. Aquí no toleramos ningún tipo de acoso.

– Gracias. –La chica del largo cabello castaño sonrió–. Eres muy amable, aunque no te conozco.

– Me llamo Jen –añadió la barista, sonriendo también–. Y no tienes nada qué agradecer, entre chicas debemos apoyarnos.

– Yo soy Lily –dijo la doctora–. Te avisaré si el tipo me molesta, pero quizás sólo estás imaginando cosas.

– En cuanto puedas, gira y echa un vistazo por ti misma –sugirió Jen–. Y comprueba si lo que te digo es verdad o sólo son "ideas mías".

Ella entonces la dejó para continuar con sus pedidos y entonces Lily aprovechó para seguir su consejo. Sutilmente, como si estuviese mirando el bar que realmente no conocía, la doctora comenzó a girar en el banco, deteniendo la mirada en los adornos de la pared y en las pantallas de televisión que mostraban vídeos musicales antiguos, continuando con su inspección hasta que llegó al sitio en donde estaba sentado el hombre que supuestamente la observaba. Y tal y como Jen se lo había dicho, había ahí un joven de fuerte presencia, no precisamente apuesto pero sí atractivo y que emanaba un aire de seguridad que era como un imán. Lily de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era ese aire de seguridad y autoconfianza lo que resultaba tan atrayente de él, y se sintió inexplicablemente nerviosa cuando el hombre volvió a verla. La doctora decidió sostenerle la mirada, más para saber qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar él, y se sorprendió al notar que, en vez de sentirse intimidado, el hombre clavó sus ojos en ella, analizándola de una manera tan intensa que por un momento fue incapaz de respirar. Entonces, algo en la expresión del joven cambió y Lily reaccionó al fin, cortando el contacto visual y continuando con el análisis del resto del bar.

"¿En dónde he visto a este hombre antes?", se preguntó Lily, mientras regresaba lentamente a su posición original. "Es asiático, quizás chino o tal vez japonés, así que no es como si pudiera confundirlo con otra persona pues claramente se distingue de entre el grupo de europeos que llenan este bar. ¿En dónde lo he visto antes, en dónde?".

Lo que era seguro era que él había conseguido hacer que se ruborizara, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Jen, quien la miraba con una sonrisita de broma.

– Te lo dije –se burló ella–. No te quita la mirada de encima.

– Está bien, tenías razón –aceptó Lily–. ¿Lo conoces de algún lado? Su rostro me parece familiar.

– Eso debe ser porque se trata del portero del Hamburgo, Genzo Wakabayashi –intervino un mesero rubio y fornido–. ¿No lo habían reconocido?

– ¡Ah! ¿Es ese japonés que llegó aquí siendo muy jovencito? –cuestionó Jen–. Que se forjó aquí y que ahora se echó de enemigo al entrenador del Hamburgo por haber sido el causante de la última derrota del equipo ante el Bayern Múnich. Con razón estabas tan al pendiente de él, Gustav, seguro que esperas una buena propina de su parte.

– El mismo –asintió el rubio fornido–. Me gustaría pedirle un autógrafo, más bien.

– Qué curioso que esté aquí, lo que se cuenta sobre Wakabayashi es que no suele vérsele mucho en este tipo de lugares –señaló Jen.

– Viene de parte de los que reservaron para festejar un cumpleaños –explicó Gustav–. Pero llegó demasiado temprano así que supongo que está pasando el tiempo.

Lily sacó un espejo de bolsillo y lo abrió para echarle un vistazo disimulado a Genzo Wakabayashi, pudiendo comprobar que, efectivamente, él continuaba mirándola de manera insistente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Definitivamente no estaba entre sus planes el quedar en el punto de mira de un futbolista relativamente famoso.

– ¿Podrías darme otro mojito, Jen, por favor? –pidió la chica, decidiéndose–. Voy a cambiarme de sitio.

– ¿Segura? –Jen enarcó una ceja–. Quedarás más expuesta si te mueves de aquí.

– Puede ser –aceptó Lily–. Pero también puede darse el caso de que pierda el interés al ver que me muevo de su punto de mira.

– Como quieras. –La barista le entregó el trago–. Hazme señas si necesitas apoyo.

La doctora recogió su bolso, su bebida y su abrigo, le agradeció a Jen y se levantó, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la mirada del hombre del privado de la esquina; ella era muy consciente de que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima así que clavó la suya en el último privado desocupado mientras rogaba no tropezarse con su pantalón oscuro, demasiado elegante para un bar pero apenas suficiente para la cena de gala a la que había asistido. Lily tomó asiento al fin, suspirando aliviada por no haber hecho el ridículo, y se bebió el mojito a consciencia, pensando en fugarse en cuanto considerara que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que no se notara que estaba huyendo por segunda ocasión. Sin embargo, cuando estaba acabándose la bebida, apareció Gustav llevando una nueva. Lily, pensando que se la había mandado Jen, sonrió y estiró la mano para tomar el vaso, pero el camarero la detuvo con un gesto.

– Esto te lo envía Genzo Wakabayashi –advirtió él–. Me ha preguntado qué estás tomando y ordenó que te trajera una bebida igual de su parte. ¿Quieres aceptarla?

– Es broma, ¿verdad? –Lily se echó a reír–. Dile a Jen que no me embrome así porque la acabo de conocer.

– No es broma. –Gustav estaba muy serio–. En verdad que Wakabayashi me ha pedido que te invite un trago.

– ¡Oh! –Lily se atragantó e inconscientemente giró la cabeza hacia donde sabía que seguía sentado Genzo; éste levantó su tarro de cerveza y le hizo una seña, confirmando lo que Gustav acababa de decirle.

– ¿Entonces qué hago? –Gustav continuaba con la mano extendida–. ¿Me la llevo o la dejo?

– Déjala, pero no se la vayas a cobrar –resolvió ella, tras un instante de duda–. Añádela a mi cuenta.

– Como quieras, pero no creo que eso funcione así. –El rubio fornido esbozó una sonrisilla divertida.

Pero cuando se dio la media vuelta, Gustav le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba a Wakabayashi, quien sonrió complacido a pesar de que su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_"Gen, ya estamos por llegar, en quince minutos estaremos ahí"_, decía Kaltz. _"¡No te vayas a ir!"._

– Quince minutos son más que suficientes –musitó Genzo, poniéndose en pie para dirigirse al privado en donde se encontraba Lily.

– ¡Ay, no! –gimió ella, al verlo acercarse–. No, no, no, no, no acepté la bebida como una invitación para que te acercaras, no, ¡no! Bueno, quizás no viene para acá, tal vez sólo quiera ir al baño o… ¡Ay! No, sí viene para acá…

Lily tenía escasos segundos para actuar, si quería irse de ahí tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, le quedaba el tiempo necesario para pasar a la barra a pagar y a dejarle propina a Jen antes de salir corriendo como conejo asustado, parar un taxi y pedirle que no se detuviera hasta estar en la Patagonia. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó y sus piernas se negaron a moverse, así que se quedó sin hacer nada, esperando a que Genzo Wakabayashi llegara hasta ella.

– _Guten nacht_ _(buenas noches)_ –dijo Genzo, amistosamente–. ¿Cómo estás?

– _Hola_. –Lily estaba tan nerviosa que respondió en español, aunque cambió al alemán en cuanto vio la expresión de desconcierto del portero–. Estoy bien, creo, gracias por preguntar.

– He sido yo el que te envió esa bebida que estás tomando. –Wakabayashi señaló el vaso que Lily traía en las manos, con lo que ella pudo notar que el dedo le temblaba ligeramente.

"¡No me la creo, está nervioso!"_, _pensó Lily, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. "¡Debe ser una broma! Él es famoso y no debe de tener problemas para acercarse a una mujer. Además, hace unos minutos no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cualquiera creería que tenía la situación bajo control. ¿Qué le pasó?".

Y con esto, cualquier rastro de inquietud y rechazo se esfumó de Lily en un santiamén. Mientras Genzo Wakabayashi la estuvo contemplando como si ella fuese su próxima presa, lo que la doctora tenía planeado hacer era alejarse y dejarlo mal parado, pero en cuanto él demostró que no las tenía todas consigo, ella pudo relajarse y admitir que Genzo le había parecido muy atractivo ya viéndolo en persona.

– ¿Quieres sentarte? –invitó Lily–. Te agradezco mucho el trago pero creo que no voy a poder aceptártelo así que le he dicho al mesero que lo cargue a mi cuenta.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Genzo, aceptando el ofrecimiento y sentándose justo enfrente de ella, en el otro extremo del sillón–. ¿Te ofendí con ese gesto?

– No realmente, pero no soy de la clase de personas que aceptan tragos de desconocidos en un bar –explicó Lily, jugueteando con una sortija que traía en el dedo–. Ni tampoco soy de las que dan besos en la primera cita ni…

Ella se dio cuenta de que Genzo la miraba con mucha atención y se interrumpió bruscamente, poniéndose colorada al instante.

– Hablé de más, lo siento –se excusó Lily, abanicándose con una servilleta.- ¿Hace calor aquí o es idea mía?

– Te has puesto muy roja –señaló Genzo, esbozando una peculiar media sonrisa que lo hacía verse muy atractivo–. ¿Ha sido por mí?

– ¿Así de idiota eres u hoy te ha dado por lucirte? –exclamó la doctora, enojada–. ¡Actúas como si fueras irresistible!

– Lo siento, no quise molestarte. –El portero se echó a reír–. Pero te has puesto tan nerviosa por nada, sólo te he invitado un trago y actúas como si te hubiera pedido matrimonio. Discúlpame, no es mi intención ser tan rudo, te confieso que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

– Se nota –bufó Lily, con el ceño fruncido aunque después sonrió–. Todo este lío por un mojito. ¿Qué te dio por invitármelo?

– Que te vi entrar y me pareció que no habías tenido un buen día. –Genzo se encogió de hombros. No se le ocurrió decirle que le pareció que es muy atractiva a pesar de que sí lo pensaba–. Tenías cara de estar perdida, como si hubieses llegado aquí por accidente o en contra de tu voluntad. O quizás escapando de algo.

– Algo hay de eso –suspiró Lily–. No creí que se me notara en la cara.

– Quizás es que soy muy bueno para percibir el estado de ánimo de las personas –dijo Wakabayashi, sintiéndose en más confianza. Hablar con ella, a pesar de todo, estaba resultando fácil–. No parecías haber venido aquí para buscar compañía.

– Eso es verdad –admitió la doctora, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada–. ¿Por qué te acercaste entonces si sospechabas que no deseaba compañía?

– Porque me dio la impresión de que te sientes tan sola como yo –respondió Genzo, en voz baja–. Ser extranjero en Alemania no es algo fácil, lo sé por experiencia.

– ¡Oh! –La mirada de ella se tornó melancólica–. Ciertamente que lo es… Me sorprende que hayas podido percibirlo.

– No fue tan difícil de adivinar, queda claro que no eres de Alemania –señaló Wakabayashi, haciéndole una seña a Gustav para que les llevara más cerveza y mojitos–. ¿Estás aquí por un periodo corto de tiempo o…?

– Vine por seis meses como parte de un intercambio –explicó Lily, lanzándole una mirada a Jen para darle a entender que todo estaba bien–. Estudio Medicina de Urgencias en Madrid y se me presentó la oportunidad de hacer prácticas por un semestre en Hamburgo así que la aproveché.

– Así que eres médico –comentó Genzo, sorprendido–. Vaya que eso es sorprendente, doctora, eh… Discúlpame, ni siquiera me he presentado, soy Genzo Wakabayashi y…

– ... y eres el portero del Hamburgo –lo interrumpió ella, risueña–. Eso todo mundo lo sabe.

– No sabía que tú también lo supieras. –Wakabayashi se veía avergonzado.

– Soy médico pero no vivo en una cueva –replicó la doctora–. Yo soy Lily Del Valle y es un placer conocer a un futbolista famoso, señor Wakabayashi.

– No lo es tanto como tú crees, doctora –negó Genzo–. Pero para mí sí es un placer conocer a una médica extranjera. ¿Eres española, entonces?

– Mexicana –lo corrigió ella–. Vine a Europa por su oferta educativa, muy atractiva en verdad, así que, al igual que tú, soy alguien que atravesó medio planeta en busca de una buena oportunidad.

– Eso hace este encuentro mucho más interesante. –Él la miró a los ojos al tiempo que volvía a esbozar esa media sonrisa que le era tan peculiar.

Gustav apareció para dejarles las bebidas y Lily aprovechó para respirar, que cada vez que Genzo Wakabayashi la miraba se quedaba sin aire. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así?

– ¿Te parece si brindamos por este encuentro fortuito? –preguntó Wakabayashi, cuando el rubio fornido se retiró.

– Por supuesto, aunque no me parece que haya sido muy fortuito –aceptó ella, alzando su vaso.

Cuando Hermann Kaltz y el resto de los jugadores del Hamburgo por fin llegaron al bar, vieron a Wakabayashi charlando animadamente con una joven de larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro, lo que les sorprendió mucho a todos. Genzo y la chica reían animadamente, como si se conocieran desde hacía muchos años, y cualquiera que fuese el tema del que estuvieran hablando, se notaba que era algo de mucho interés para los dos.

– ¿Ése es Wakabayashi hablando con una chica? –preguntó Amaruso, con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿O me engañan mis ojos?

– Si es así, estamos engañados los dos –replicó Kaltz–. ¿Alguien la conoce?

Ninguno supo darle razón sobre ella y, aunque la explicación no los convencía, dieron por hecho de que se trataba de una antigua amiga suya, quizás, porque era inverosímil creer que alguien tan reservado como Genzo Wakabayashi se había acercado a una desconocida en un bar. Emanilson le preguntó a Kaltz si iba a llamarlo para que se uniera a ellos pero éste se negó.

– Se ve muy a gusto platicando con esa belleza, de lo cual no lo culpo –señaló el alemán–. ¿Para qué interrumpirlo?

Al mismo Wakabayashi se le olvidó que se suponía que estaba ahí por Hermann, la doctora Del Valle había logrado cautivarlo y no se dio cuenta de nada más, perdido como estaba en su plática con ella; por supuesto, él no fue el único que perdió la consciencia del tiempo, Lily también se enfrascó por completo en la charla de ese portero asiático que tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo y que hablaba con el tono de voz que emplean los hombres que hacen suyo al mundo. Ellos pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de sus experiencias, Genzo sobre la discriminación que sufrió por ser japonés, Lily acerca de lo que implicaba haber nacido en un país del tercer mundo, teniendo como fondo canciones de décadas pasadas que fueron testigos de tantos otros enamoramientos, similares al suyo. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría dicho sin dudarlo que había mucha química entre ellos, a pesar de tener tan poco de haberse conocido.

Gustav continuó llevándoles cerveza y mojitos, a pesar de que ellos no tenían mucho interés en seguir bebiendo. Un tiempo indefinido y bastante largo después, cuando Lily sintió que ya estaba llegando al límite del cansancio, decidió que era hora de retirarse e intentó pagar su cuenta, pero Wakabayashi se opuso e insistió en que le permitiera hacerlo.

– Habíamos quedado en que ni siquiera iba a dejar que me invitaras la primera bebida –señaló Lily, fingiendo sentir enojo–. Mucho menos voy a permitir que las pagues todas.

– Pero estoy seguro de que has bebido más de lo que planeabas –replicó Genzo, sin inmutarse–. Y eso ha sido porque estuviste conmigo.

– Sigues actuando como si fueses irresistible, ¿qué tal si yo quería beber todo eso? –bufó Lily, aunque después sonrió–. Te propongo algo: ¿Qué te parece si dividimos la cuenta entre dos?

– Me parece una propuesta inteligente –rio él, haciéndole señas a Gustav–. Aunque deja que yo me encargue de la propina.

– Eso suena a que vas a recompensar a nuestro mesero por haberte solapado. –Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo con la cuenta, con la canción _"You got it" _de Roy Orbison como acompañante musical, Lily se despidió sin dejarle a Genzo su número de teléfono o su correo electrónico o un santo y seña que le permitiera encontrarla después y él no hizo el intento de pedírselo, así que la chica se marchó del bar con la sensación de haber tenido un buen final de día a pesar de que éste no comenzó de la mejor manera, sin duda que por siempre iba a recordar esa noche en donde el arquero japonés del Hamburgo, Genzo Wakabayashi, le había invitado un mojito cubano en un bar alemán.

_Everytime I look into your lovely eyes, I see a love that money just can´t buy…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven doctora continuó asistiendo al congreso médico sin haberles comentado a sus conocidos acerca de su excursión nocturna, pues tenía motivos de sobra para creer que nunca más volvería a ver a Genzo Wakabayashi, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que no le dio más que su nombre, lo cual en sí no sería suficiente para que él la volviera a contactar en caso de que quisiera hacerlo. Además, Lily tampoco quería ser el centro de atención y que la gente empezara a acosarla con preguntas que de cualquier manera no sabría responder así que prefirió guardarse el suceso como un valioso secreto. Sin embargo, pronto habría de descubrir que Genzo Wakabayashi no es del tipo de hombres que suelen dejar algo a medias y que no haber conseguido el número de teléfono de la doctora no era un obstáculo que él no pudiera superar.

Tres días después de que ellos se encontraron en el bar, Lily salió del recinto en donde se estaba llevando a cabo su congreso para aprovechar la pausa que les daban para ir a comer y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Genzo Wakabayashi esperándola, recargado contra una pared casi como si hubiese pasado casualmente por ahí y al verla salir hubiera decidido esperarla.

– _Guten tag (buenas tardes)_ –saludó Lily, con cautela–. ¡Qué casualidad verte por aquí!

– _Hola_. –Esta vez fue Genzo quien contestó al saludo en español–. No es una casualidad, vine especialmente por ti.

– Oh, ¿en verdad? –Ella sonrió con vergüenza–. ¿Y cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

– No estaba ebrio esa noche, no tanto, así que recuerdo muchas de las cosas que me dijiste –respondió el portero, con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Como que eres médico de Urgencias, por ejemplo, y sólo me tomó tres días descubrir que se está organizando un congreso de Medicina de Urgencias en este recinto y gracias a eso llegué a la conclusión de que podría encontrarte aquí.

– Vaya que eres inteligente –se burló Lily–. Le haces la competencia a Sherlock Holmes.

Este comentario tonto hizo que Wakabayashi sonriera por una razón que Lily no entendió, pero lo tomó como una buena señal aunque todavía no supiera qué era lo que él buscaba de ella. El joven llevaba ese día el traje deportivo negro del Hamburgo y la gorra blanca con la que la doctora lo había visto en los partidos y tenía toda la pinta de haberse trasladado hasta allí tras haber concluido su entrenamiento futbolístico.

"Eso, o así anda vestido todo el día", pensó Lily, dándose cuenta de que ese estilo deportista iba más con Genzo que la ropa de fiesta con la que lo vio en el bar.

– Bien, eso explica cómo fue que me hallaste, pero no el porqué estás aquí –continuó Lily, acercándose a él.

– Eso es mucho más fácil de explicar –aclaró Wakabayashi, ocultando su rostro parcialmente debajo de su gorra blanca–. Me dijiste que no besas a nadie en la primera cita pero quiero saber si lo haces en la segunda.

– ¿Qué? –Lily sintió que se ponía muy colorada–. ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

– Ninguna. –Él levantó la visera de la gorra con los dedos y la miró–. Quiero invitarte a comer para conocerte mejor. Y aclaro de una vez que es una invitación como tal así que yo pagaré, si la aceptas no voy a permitir que al final quieras dividir la cuenta. ¿Qué dices?

La médica se echó a reír, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz. ¿Qué clase de suceso extraordinario era ése, que ligaba su humilde y hasta aburrida vida con la de un futbolista que nada tenía que ver con ella? Lily pensó que ésa era una situación que pasaba una vez cada mil años pero no creyó que fuese a influir a largo plazo en su vida, pues ambos vivían en países diferentes y tenían metas distintas así que en algún momento cada uno continuaría con su vida sin el otro. Viéndolo desde este punto de vista, la doctora se dijo que no había algo de malo en querer pasar un buen rato al lado de Genzo Wakabayashi.

– De acuerdo, acepto tus condiciones pero a cambio quiero que te quede algo en claro: tampoco doy besos en la segunda cita –accedió Lily, tras lo cual añadió–: Además, tengo que estar de regreso en una hora y media para asistir a las sesiones vespertinas del congreso.

– Me arriesgaré a comprobarlo. –Genzo le lanzó una sonrisa provocativa, lo que hizo que ella volviera a enrojecer–. Y no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta en una hora.

Lily no regresó a las sesiones vespertinas del congreso ese día pero no le importó. Después de comer, Genzo la llevó a pasear en su BMW, visitando todos los lugares que él conocía desde adolescente, en esa ciudad que lo vio crecer y desarrollarse como profesional. Ella se dejó conducir por él, escuchando sus anécdotas sobre lo difícil que fue adaptarse a ese país tan diferente al suyo y lo mucho que luchó los primeros días en el club para que lo tomaran en serio. Después fue el turno de Lily de hablar acerca de cómo se animó a abandonar su país natal para cruzar el Atlántico y continuar con sus estudios de Medicina en Madrid, mientras ambos contemplaban el atardecer y el río Elba, apoyados sobre el cofre del auto.

– No era mi primera opción, hubiese preferido irme a Francia o a Alemania, pero no me quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta educativa de España, de Madrid me respondieron más pronto que de París y de Múnich –explicó Lily–. Y a mí me urgía irme del país así que, bueno, para allá me fui. Lo verdaderamente triste es que tuve que rechazar después los ofrecimientos de esos dos países, pero para mi buena suerte pude tomar el intercambio a Hamburgo aunque fuese por sólo seis meses.

– ¿Por qué te urgía irte de México? –Genzo alzó las cejas, con interés–. ¿Qué hubo allá que te impidió esperar por el lugar que deseabas?

– La violencia y el narcotráfico –suspiró Lily, mirando hacia el horizonte–. La situación se puso intolerable y me urgía escapar de ello; al menos, el hecho de irme a Madrid trajo como beneficio extra que mi familia pudo irse conmigo ya que a mi hermano le ofrecieron una plaza de paramédico.

– Entiendo –comentó el portero, a pesar de que no lo hacía en su totalidad pues nunca vivió una situación semejante–. He visto las noticias que provienen de México y no han sido favorecedoras, lamento que hayas tenido que marcharte de tu país así.

– Y eso que aquí no se dice todo lo que realmente sucede, aunque de cualquier manera pudo haber sido peor. –La mexicana se encogió de hombros–. Pero no quisiera seguir hablando de eso, preferiría pasar lo que queda del día charlando de cosas más agradables.

– De acuerdo. –Genzo sonrió.

Ellos no hicieron el intento por marcharse ni siquiera cuando la noche cayó y el cielo comenzó a plagarse de estrellas. Genzo sorprendió a Lily con sus conocimientos sobre las constelaciones que se encontraban por encima de sus cabezas, más que nada porque ella no creyó que él pudiera tener ese tipo de sapiencias.

– Cuando era niño y me quedaba entrenando hasta muy noche, mi entrenador personal me mostraba las estrellas y sus nombres –comentó Wakabayashi, en una confesión muy personal que no le había soltado casi a nadie–. Me habló tantas veces de ello que me aprendí muchas y todavía recuerdo la gran mayoría.

– Creo que pocos de tus fans podrían adivinar que te gusta contemplar el cielo nocturno –señaló Lily, divertida.

Pero por mucho que ella se la estuviera pasando bien, debía volver a su hogar pues no podía faltar a las sesiones del día siguiente y tendría que levantarse muy temprano para eso, así que Genzo llevó a Lily a la residencia médica en donde se hospedaba, acompañándola hasta la entrada para asegurarse de que llegaba con bien.

– Gracias por la maravillosa tarde, me lo he pasado genial –dijo Lily, a manera de despedida–. No sé qué fue lo que hizo que te fijaras en mí pero me alegra el haber tenido este golpe de suerte.

– Yo me alegro de que no me hayas rechazado ese mojito la otra noche –replicó Genzo–. Aunque hay algo de ti que realmente me molesta.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Lily se sobresaltó.

La doctora, temiendo que hubiese dicho o hecho algo que le resultara incómodo a Genzo, iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando él la tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura y la besó. Lily tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tras lo cual se dijo que eso le estaba gustando bastante y decidió corresponderle. Fue un beso intenso y auténtico, de ésos que son el preludio de un amor extraordinario y ambos lo disfrutaron como lo que era: el primero de muchos.

– Que eres una mentirosa: sí besas en la segunda cita –respondió Genzo cuando se separaron, tras lo cual le lanzó una sonrisa y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Lily se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, hasta que su mente reaccionó antes de que Wakabayashi acabara de subirse a su BMW.

– ¡Tramposo! –espetó ella, lo que hizo que él soltara una carcajada.

Ése fue el primero de muchos días que ellos habrían de pasar juntos en Hamburgo. Ninguno de los dos se ponía a pensar en el futuro, ambos tomaban lo suyo como un amor de ésos que están destinados a durar poco pero a dejar huella en quienes los viven. Lily iba a ver a Genzo a sus partidos cuando sus guardias hospitalarias así se lo permitían y Genzo pasaba a buscarla al hospital en los días que tenía libres. Hamburgo les bastaba y les sobraba para vivir, amarse y ser felices. A la cuarta o quinta cita se convirtieron en amantes, lo cual afianzó una relación que habría podido pensarse que estaba destinada a durar más si la situación de ambos así se los hubiera permitido. Sin embargo, ni Lily quiso preguntarlo ni Genzo se preocupó por aclararlo, así que los dos se tomaron las cosas tal cual iban llegando.

_I´m glad to give my love to you…_

Una tarde particularmente fresca, tras un comentario casual que hizo Lily, ellos descubrieron que los dos tenían varios amigos en común, los suficientes como para darse cuenta de que en algún momento se habrían terminado conociendo, tarde o temprano, y se rieron ante esa posibilidad. ¿Habrían tenido tanta química de haber sido presentados por alguno de esos amigos? Probablemente sí, eso no dependía de la manera de conocerse sino de la persona en sí, aunque al menos no tuvieron que esperar a que el azar los pusiera en la fiesta de un conocido en común para darse cuenta de que el otro existía. Genzo y Lily se dedicaron entonces a hablar de dichas amistades, sintiendo que el compartirlas les estaba ahorrando pasos que cualquier otra pareja tendría que realizar en un largo periodo de tiempo y por separado: conocer a los amigos del otro.

– ¿Así que Elieth Shanks ha sido contratada como asistente del entrenador de la Selección Olímpica de Alemania? –preguntó Genzo a Lily, refiriéndose a una amiga que ambos consideraban como alguien muy cercana a ellos–. Eso significa que la veré en Madrid, quizás Japón se enfrente a Alemania en el torneo olímpico. La verdad, nunca esperé que ella terminase con los alemanes, hubiese pensado que más bien pertenecería a la Selección de Francia, puesto que éste es su país.

– No sé si sepas que su decisión tuvo que ver con el hecho de que es en Alemania, y no en Francia, en donde juega el Káiser Karl Heinz Schneider –se burló Lily; ella prefirió omitir el hecho de que Japón aún no se clasificaba a los Olímpicos, cosa que Alemania sí había logrado ya, y que por tanto augurar que ambos equipos se enfrentarían en dicho evento era especular demasiado–. Esos dos se traen algo desde hace mucho tiempo y la decisión de Elieth de irse a la _Mannschaft_ se vio influenciada por la oportunidad de ver a Schneider más seguido.

– Supuse que algo tenía que ver él. –El portero se encogió de hombros y añadió–: Tampoco sabía que su hermano Leo está estudiando Medicina en Madrid contigo.

– Él siempre quiso ser doctor, al igual que yo, y fue agradable encontrarlo allá –asintió Lily.

– Eso significa que también podré verlo durante las Olimpíadas –continuó Genzo, tras lo cual preguntó con sutileza–: Al igual que a ti, ¿no es así?

– Yo cuento con eso –respondió la doctora, con una sonrisa–. Pienso ofrecerme como médico voluntario así que espero poder verte mucho.

– Y me gustaría que fueses a los partidos, doctora –pidió él–. A los míos, por supuesto.

– Eso tenlo por seguro –rio ella–. Elieth ya se encargó de conseguir boletos para los encuentros de fútbol, así que tu deber es clasificarte con tu Selección.

– Que no te quede duda de que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. –Genzo aceptó el reto.

Hablar de un suceso tan grande como los Juegos Olímpicos era algo que los emocionaba a los dos, a Genzo por la oportunidad de conquistar un galardón tan preciado como lo era una medalla de oro, a Lily por la emoción que representaba el estar en un suceso deportivo internacional tan grande como ése. Y, aunque ninguno lo expresaba abiertamente, también les emocionaba la idea de volverse a ver en Madrid.

Así, entre paseos, partidos y noches de encuentros eróticos, los días se les fueron pasando sin sentir, hasta que llegó el día en el que Lily debía regresar a Madrid, pues su periodo de intercambio había terminado ya. Si bien Wakabayashi sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, sintió desazón cuando Lily le avisó de su partida. Ella trataba de mostrarse alegre y, sí, también indiferente, pero Genzo podía leer en sus ojos que la próxima separación le afectaba tanto como a él.

– Te contactaré por correo electrónico, espero que me respondas –le dijo Genzo, acariciándole sutilmente la mejilla–. Y quién sabe, tal vez también estaré molestándote por WhatsApp.

– Espero que lo hagas –aceptó la doctora, en voz baja–. Realmente no me gustaría perder contacto contigo.

Ellos sellaron ese trato con un beso intenso, que llevaba el sabor agridulce de la separación. Ninguno era creyente de las relaciones a distancia pero no hablaron de eso durante esa noche, la última que pasarían juntos en Hamburgo. Genzo y Lily se dedicaron a tomarse fotografías, a recordar los momentos vividos y a valorar los pocos momentos que les quedaban juntos, sin preguntarse si algún día volverían a estar así.

Para ese entonces, la relación entre Wakabayashi y el Hamburgo se había fragmentado irremediablemente y el muchacho estaba próximo a viajar a Japón para conseguir la clasificación a los Juegos Olímpicos así que, de haber permanecido ella en Hamburgo, de cualquier manera no habrían tenido la oportunidad de verse. Lily, que ya estaba enterada de este asunto (realmente toda Europa lo estaba, tan era así que Genzo ya había recibido ofertas para jugar en otros clubes), le pidió al portero que se esforzara al máximo para que Japón pudiera obtener su pase. Sin hacerlo directamente, ella le estaba diciendo que estaría esperando por él en Madrid.

– Ten por seguro de que iré a España el próximo año, así que más vale que estés de voluntaria para ese entonces –señaló Genzo, con determinación.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas lastimarte de gravedad? –preguntó Lily, con burla.- Tú ni sabes hacer eso.

– Uno nunca sabe, doctora. –El portero, como queja, le jaló un mechón de cabello–. Y no está de más tener cerca a alguien que pueda salvarte en caso necesario.

Ambos rieron alegremente porque el hecho en sí les pareció lejano e irreal. Ninguno de los dos tenía manera de saber que las palabras de ella serían proféticas y que él habría necesitar ayuda de más de uno para salir con bien de la oscura mancha que se cernía sobre su futuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Madrid, España._

_ Algunos meses después._

Había pasado el suficiente tiempo desde que dejó Hamburgo como para que Lily Del Valle ya no sintiera tanta nostalgia al pensar en su tiempo pasado allá al lado de Genzo Wakabayashi. A esas alturas, ella no podía definir todavía si lo que extrañaba era Hamburgo en sí o a él, pero al final de cuentas no importaba. De cualquier modo, Genzo seguía comunicándose con ella de manera frecuente, haciéndole saber que seguía teniéndola en sus pensamientos y que continuaba recordando que habían acordado el volver a verse en Madrid. Lily había hecho su parte para cumplir con esto al anotarse como voluntaria médica para los Juegos, lo que implicaría que ella estaría de guardia no sólo en el hospital de Madrid sino también en los nosocomios de las ciudades en donde tendrían lugar los partidos de fútbol debido a la falta de personal. Esto garantizaría que, de clasificarse Japón, Lily tendría la oportunidad de reunirse con Genzo si a él le tocaba jugar en la ciudad en la que ella estuviese de guardia.

Sin embargo, la Selección de Japón no la estaba teniendo fácil para ganar su boleto a Madrid, según las noticias que le llegaban a Lily desde allá; ella hubiera deseado el poder apoyar más abiertamente a Genzo pero se tuvo que conformar con confiar en que él podría salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Durante un tiempo, la doctora no recibió noticias del portero, ni siquiera Karl Heinz Schneider tenía una idea clara de lo que sucedía con él (y eso que el alemán era de los más interesados en saber sobre su carrera, considerando que deseaba que el japonés fichara para el Bayern Múnich), así que Lily comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez Wakabayashi la había olvidado ya. Pero una noche, cuando Lily había empezado a perder la esperanza, le llegó la confirmación de que Genzo había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa, pues recibió un correo electrónico de parte suya que contenía el siguiente escueto mensaje:

"_Japón se ha clasificado a los Olímpicos en fútbol varonil. Nos veremos en Madrid, doctora. _

_Genzo Wakabayashi"._

Ella, por supuesto, no pudo evitar emocionarse. Ese mensaje tan corto y conciso no era únicamente una muestra del carácter serio y parco de Wakabayashi sino que también era una clara señal de que no la había olvidado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las semanas previas a la inauguración de las Olimpiadas fueron un caos en Madrid; la ciudad y el país entero estaban bajo el estrés de recibir a las delegaciones de los países invitados a la justa olímpica así como la de tener la atención del mundo entero. Los voluntarios estaban listos para llevar a cabo con su labor, sin la cual no se podría realizar un evento de ese nivel, y los mejores especialistas del país preparaban sus puestos en los hospitales y en los diferentes escenarios deportivos, esperando que no se necesitaran sus servicios. Una a una, las delegaciones fueron arribando al país ibérico en medio de la algarabía de los madrileños, quienes las recibían con los brazos abiertos. Muchos de los ciudadanos acudieron en tropel al aeropuerto y a las estaciones de tren para ver a sus deportistas favoritos, esperando poder obtener una fotografía o quizás hasta un autógrafo.

Lily Del Valle fue una de las tantas personas que fueron al aeropuerto a recibir a una delegación, más específicamente, a la Selección Olímpica de Japón. Genzo no le informó qué día llegaría y Lily no le dijo si iría a verlo al aeropuerto, así que el acudir sin advertencia era una jugada arriesgada; aunque él le avisó que consiguió su pase a los Olímpicos, esto no significaba que las cosas entre ellos se hubieran mantenido igual durante el tiempo transcurrido entre ese mensaje y el momento actual.

Aún así, era cierto que Wakabayashi había continuado mandándole notas y comunicándose con ella por WhatsApp cada vez que podía, pero era evidente que el portero no estaba pasando por un buen momento personal y, aunque Lily trató de consolarlo y apoyarlo en la medida de sus posibilidades, estaba consciente de que la distancia era un factor importante y que además Genzo era la clase de hombres que ocultaban sus emociones, así que ella estaba segura de que él no le había contado muchas cosas. A pesar de esto, Lily confiaba en que, al verse nuevamente, Genzo le abriera su corazón y le soltara todas las confesiones que le estaba debiendo.

– Siempre y cuando las cosas sigan igual entre nosotros –murmuró Lily, ciertamente ansiosa.

Frente a ella, en la pantalla que avisaba la llegada de los vuelos, el que transportaba a la Selección Olímpica de Japón había cambiado su estatus de "aterrizando" a "en tierra", por lo que Lily se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta a través de la cual arribarían los futbolistas japoneses. Uno a uno, la doctora los vio pasar a todos, platicando entre sí con la emoción que sienten los deportistas que van a participar en un evento de gran magnitud: Tsubasa Ozhora, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Shingo Aoi, Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuyama y otros más que Lily no conocía más que de vista y algunos ni siquiera de eso. Uno a uno, los integrantes de la Selección Olímpica de Japón, incluyendo el entrenador y sus asistentes, desfilaron frente a la joven, con excepción de Genzo. Ella comenzó a preguntarse si él al final no habría abordado el avión, se habían escuchado rumores de que se había lesionado seriamente en las eliminatorias y Lily se preguntó si acaso esas heridas le habrían impedido acudir a Madrid. Pero al fin, cuando ya la mayoría de los que esperaban se habían retirado, Lily vio aparecer a Genzo en el túnel, caminando tranquilamente como si no hubiese sido el último en salir.

– Ay, ahora tengo más nervios que antes –gimió Lily, tras lo cual aspiró profundamente–. Bien, al mal paso darle prisa, si esto no tiene futuro es mejor saberlo de una vez.

A pesar de sus nervios, la doctora consiguió caminar con naturalidad hacia el portero, con la cabeza en alto y el paso elegante e indiferente que a él lo cautivó tanto; Genzo no tardó mucho en notar su presencia, con lo cual una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él apresuró el paso para llegar hasta Lily cuanto antes, lo que hizo que a ambos les latiera el corazón con fuerza.

– _Hola_ –saludó Lily, en español, tras lo cual agregó en alemán–: Bienvenido a Madrid.

– Gracias, doctora –respondió Genzo, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó aún más–. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de volver a verte. Lo logramos y no nos tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella, sin estar segura de comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo él.

– Volver a vernos –contestó Wakabayashi, con un tono de voz que la hizo estremecer.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, en donde cada uno descubrió la verdad que se escondía en los espejos del alma del otro. Y esa sola mirada les bastó para darse cuenta de que nada entre ellos había cambiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Genzo Wakabayashi se ajustó las cintas de sus zapatos de fútbol a conciencia, en un ritual que se había convertido en una costumbre a pesar de que él no lo notaba de manera consciente. Se acomodó después el uniforme, cuidando de meter la camiseta por dentro de los pantalones cortos y se aseguró de tener bien acomodadas las largas calcetas. Después, el joven tomó sus guantes de portero de su casillero abierto y, al querer agarrar su nueva gorra blanca (regalo de su amiga Elieth Shanks, para reponer la anterior), se topó con un brillante y multicolor objeto que lo hizo sonreír._

_ Detrás de él podía escuchar la algarabía y el ruido que hacían sus compañeros al prepararse para el partido que estaba próximo a comenzar, uno de los más importantes de sus vidas. En el estadio no cabía ni un alma, los aficionados contaban los minutos que faltaban para que diera comienzo a la final del fútbol olímpico varonil, la gran gresca por la medalla de oro entre Brasil y Japón. Aunque el equipo sudamericano era el gran favorito, los japoneses también tenían su buena cuota de fans tras haber dejado en el camino, con grandes esfuerzos y dolorosas lesiones, a las Selecciones de Alemania y de España. Dentro de dos horas, a lo mucho, se sabría al fin qué equipo sería el ganador, quién se llevaría a casa la valiosa y dorada presea y escribiría su nombre en los anales de la Gloria. A pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, de llegar a ese partido con más lesiones de las deseadas y de la molestia que le taladraba ocasionalmente la espalda, Genzo Wakabayashi estaba plenamente seguro de que esa medalla de oro sería suya._

_El joven guardameta estiró la mano para tocar el objeto brillante y multicolor que lo hizo sonreír; se trataba de un llavero hecho de "chaquira" con forma de un colibrí, el cual era un regalo de la doctora Lily Del Valle. Ella le había explicado que ese llavero lo hicieron los indígenas huicholes de su país y que tenía un significado especial._

– _En la cultura azteca, los colibríes representaban la buena suerte, pues eran mensajeros de los dioses y protectores de los guerreros –había dicho Lily, al entregárselo–. Y tú, Genzo Wakabayashi, eres un guerrero y yo deseo que este colibrí te proteja a ti. Sé que no eres una persona supersticiosa y yo tampoco lo soy, pero quiero creer que mi voluntad, mi buena fe y mi amor por ti serán más que suficientes para ayudar a este colibrí a protegerte…_

_Y por supuesto que Genzo creía en el amor que Lily tenía por él. Se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión y ese colibrí era la viva prueba de ello._

_Antes de abandonar el vestidor para seguir a sus compañeros hasta el túnel que los conduciría al campo de juego, Genzo Wakabayashi se ajustó la gorra, dispuesto a luchar con todo hasta el final. Estaba listo para salir a la cancha como el guerrero que era, protegido por la fuerza de un amor extraordinario. _

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Los _Yaoyorozu-no-kami_ u _"ocho millones de dioses"_ es el nombre que se le da al conjunto de deidades que se adoran en el sintoísmo, una de las religiones más populares de Japón y que creo que es a la que pertenecería Genzo (si es que no es ateo).

– El mojito es una bebida cubana preparada con ron, agua mineral, azúcar, limón y menta o hierbabuena.

– La chaquira es conocida como "abalorio" en otros países, con ella se fabrican joyerías, llaveros y adornos varios.

– Este fic es una precuela de otro que estoy escribiendo desde febrero y que no he podido terminar debido a que estoy siguiendo un hecho específico del manga "_Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun", _el cual Takahashi dejó en pausa hasta octubre de 2019. Como me hice el propósito de no concluir dicho fanfic hasta no saber qué pasará en el manga, no sé cuándo carajos voy a publicarlo así que quise escribir esta "precuela" para calmar mis ansias locas, que además funcionará como mi fic de verano de Genzo y Lily, que hace mucho que no escribo uno.


End file.
